


退化

by wxiangxiaow



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 时光倒流
Relationships: Nakamaru Yuichi/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 2





	退化

1.

没有人会否认上田龙也是这条街上最酷的盖。染成金色的头发根根挺立在头上，眉尾高高挑起，看人的时候总是习惯性的眯起眼，顺带蹙起的眉峰仿佛就在说明主人的不耐烦。

和大多数暴躁老哥一样，上田龙也崇尚武力，练的一身的结实肌肉，爆发力超群；另一方面，他又觉得自己应该活得坦坦荡荡，因此不屑于隐藏自己的行踪，据说他曾经放话给几条街外的不良，大意就是你们这些人要来就来，我一定会给你准备好用够医疗保险额度的待遇，然而到现在为止，挑战的人数还没有质地的突破。

所以上田觉得生活挺无趣的，为了交房租，他在附近的拳击馆找了一份教练的工作，每天迈着外八的步子上下班，对着在街头升起消失的太阳感叹独孤求败的寂寞。

2.

最近上田隐隐感觉有些不太对劲，有什么人在一直跟着他，他赖以生存的直觉发出了警告，那种被盯着的阴冷的感觉让他浑身上下都不舒服。上田努力把这份不适压下去了，在脑海里一个一个筛选可能人选。

“叮咚”门铃把上田的思绪拉回现实，他把手边写了几个人名的纸团顺手揉成团，从沙发上离开去开门，顺带把纸团投进了垃圾桶。

门外的人是中丸雄一，上田为数不多的亲友之一。说是亲友，其实中丸还顺带兼职了上田的管家等角色，全方位地与上田的生活接轨，比如现在，他拎着刚从超市买回来的食材问上田要不要来隔壁吃晚饭。

上田从来不会拒绝这类邀请，抓外套换鞋关门一气呵成，脑子还在高速运转。

“怎么了？”中丸看着明显不在状态的上田一点一点地扒饭，关切地问道。

“嗯，有点事情。”上田嘴里还含着没有咽下去的食物，含糊不清地回答。

“难得啊，知名不良居然也会有烦恼的一天吗？”中丸调侃道，他给上田盛了一碗味增汤，“我还以为你会用直拳全部搞定呢。”

“嘛，嘛”上田挠挠头，接受了这份好意。不能让中丸陷入这种麻烦中，他警告自己，他只是个普通人。

没错，比起上田的放荡不羁，中丸是个真正意义上的普通人。普通的上班族，朝九晚五的作息，会有一些普通的朋友，一些普通的酒局邀约，休息日就在家里呆着，偶尔去一趟超市给冰箱补充库存，连兴趣爱好也是没劲的做家务。

“说起来，你那个房子不会太乱了点吗？我才给你整理了没多久。”中丸倚着桌子看恢复元气的上田秋风扫落叶一般席卷桌上的饭菜。

“咳咳咳咳咳…”上田显然没有想到接下来的话题是这个，想要反驳的心和咽下食物的本能在喉咙打架，直接捂着嘴在桌边开始咳嗽，“你也太严格了吧爷爷。”缓过气的上田顺手扯过一张餐巾纸擦擦嘴角。

“说着爷爷倒是给点钱孝敬一下啊，”中丸毫不犹豫地反驳，“也就只有我愿意把你从垃圾堆里刨出来了你态度能不能好一点。”

“那就多谢款待啦——“上田朝中丸做了个鬼脸就想溜，不然按照经验他会在这里被中丸碎碎念几个小时，今天的自己可耗不起。

“等等，上田…“中丸的后半句被甩门的声音盖住了，他叹了口气，摸出手机开始给上田发line：出门的时候记得锁门，我会去帮你收拾东西的。看着上田的回复的贴图，笑着摇摇头，把手机放到一旁。

3.

被跟踪的感觉已经持续一周了，上田有点不耐烦地把装着拳击手套的背包甩在地上，从冰箱里摸出一听啤酒，拉开拉环灌了一口。他不喜欢这种被当作鱼肉的感觉，有本事就出来单挑啊，用拳头解决问题不好吗，他愤愤地想。

4.

又是心神不宁的一周，上田从拳击馆走出来，想着刚刚老板跟他说的话，自己的状态已经差到了被外人看出来了，还让自己在家休息多两天，真的是丢脸。

一阵心悸涌上，上田一瞬间警觉起来，他假装蹲下来系鞋带，借机向后看。

后面没有人。

一、二、上田给自己下指令。

跑！长期锻炼的肌肉在一瞬间同时迸发出力量，上田像一头豹子一样冲出去，闪进最近的那个路口，他没有记错的话，那里有一堵矮墙。一跃一撑一蹬一翻身，上田安全落地，他蹲低身体，盯着来时的路。

没有人通过。

上田的眉头蹙的堪比索马里海沟，这个敌人比他想象的还要棘手。

5.

拖着疲惫的身躯推开门的上田现在有点想把门关上重新看看门牌这是不是自己家，但是未拔出的钥匙晃动的声音提醒他接受眼前的事实。中丸明显是来过的，因为地板上的东西都消失了，还擦得跟刚打蜡一样反光，漫画规规矩矩地排在架子上，桌子上还留着一张纸条。

非得是在这个时候吗，上田哀嚎了一声。

上田现在相信人需要一个熟悉的环境了。他躺在床上，没有杂物堆积的床能够让他尽情的舒展自己的身体，所以他躺成了一个大字，和黑暗你看我我看你。客厅的钟打了四下，意味着他已经保持这个姿势三个小时了。哦，连让他倍感压力的钟也是中丸送的，他明天一定要揍中丸一顿。

他不是不困，正相反，他非常的疲惫，眼皮已经黏在一起了，但是浑身上下的神经都在叫嚣兴奋着，明明只是初秋，但是他已经扯出了鸭绒被盖在身上。

好冷啊，上田把被子继续往脖子上堆，试图阻止冷风从脖子往下灌。

我一定要睡着，上田努力的抚慰自己心中的异样。

6.

中丸是被连续的暴力敲门强行搞醒的，他顶着黑眼圈老大不乐意地开门，不出所料看到一个暴躁的上田。

“怎么了。”被强行中断睡眠的低气压环绕着中丸，语气也冷冷的。

出乎中丸所料，上田没有发脾气，而是直接冲进了他的房间把自己埋进了中丸的被子，中丸懵了一下，还是帮上田反锁了自家门才回了自己的房间。

“我说你啊，有什么事情要说出来啊……”折腾了一轮，中丸已经醒了大半，他坐在床边，一只手揉了揉上田的脑袋，没有上发胶的金发软软的趴在头皮上，和主人一样没有生气。

“就勉为其难地借你用一下我的床几个小时吧。”

7.

“上田，起床了，有你的信。”一个信封糊在了上田脸上，逼迫他自己用手挪开。

“啊，让我多睡会儿嘛……”上田嘀咕着，强行睁开了一只眼睛适应光线，伸出另一只手想要撕开信封。

“现在是下午三点，上田龙也先生，再睡我估计你今晚就不用睡了。”回答他的是中丸平静的声音。

“切……”反正本来也睡不着，上田把信封撕开一个口子，倒出来一张相纸，眯着眼睛确认上面的内容，“什么玩意儿……！！”就算上田近视他也能够看得出来图片上的是自己，还是在自己家，虽然没在做什么特别的东西，但是也足够证明自己昨晚的不适感不是自欺欺人。

有人闯进，或者说曾经闯进了他的屋子，这个认知令上田打了个寒颤，这下是真的睡不着了。

“中丸你是帮我收拾了屋子对吧！”中丸书房的门被猛地打开。

“有什么问题吗？”中丸从电脑屏幕上挪开眼，他有点搞不明白为什么上田为什么突然那么激动。

“那你有发现什么奇怪的东西吗？”

“没有啊。”中丸摇摇头，“我只是负责把你的东西归位而已，是收到了什么奇怪的东西吗？”指的是上田捏在手里的信封。

“……是，我被人偷拍了。”

“这就是你这两周心神不宁的原因？那是不是先报警比较好？”中丸倒是比上田想象得要冷静很多。

“不，我想还不用，我得先搞明白对方想要做什么。”上田深呼吸，也就是说，这个人是在中丸离开以后才闯进去的。

“总而言之，这几天我要借住一下了。”

“我给你收拾一下吧。”

8.

尽管上田在中丸家度过了睡的最安稳的一晚，他的麻烦事仍然没有结束。

只要迈出公寓门，那股目光就好像涂了502一样黏在他的身上，但是每当他回头看的时候，却又找不到具体目标。上田是拳击手，他依靠着直觉存活在赛场，却又因为这该死的直觉被钉在焦虑柱上。他也试过用喊叫等方式试图引出对方，但是都失败了。

上田再也没有收到照片，但是那股阴冷的视线逐渐渗透到他生活的每个角落，不仅在上下班的路上，还有在拳击馆，在拉面店，在路边的便利店。那个人似乎什么都不打算做，只是跟着他，在某处看着他，提醒他自己的存在。

“可恶”上田一拳砸在墙上，他已经绕遍了整个街区的路了，始终没能摆脱那个人，他像是能够预算出上田的所有可能路径，就在他的下一站等待他的出现。

“不如报警吧”中丸是这么建议的。但是又谈何容易，上田叹了口气，除了那张照片以外，所有的说法都只是自己的一面之词，感觉感觉，到头来只是空添烦恼。上田拿出那个信封，反复的看，那只是个普通的牛皮纸信封，在上面印着他的名字，没有地址没有邮戳，像是挑衅他的尊严。

9.

上田已经在中丸家里住了大半个月了，他打算试试回家住一晚。

“有什么事一定要立刻来找我”中丸叮嘱他，满脸都是担忧。

“他要是敢来的话我就一个勾拳打爆他。”上田朝中丸挥了挥拳头，展示了一下自己发达的肱二头肌，在中丸的注视下关上了门。

这一晚显然并不好过，上田感觉自己踏入的不是家门而且蛇窝，扑面而来的窒息感快要把他按压在地，他检查遍了所有角落，都没有找到人。找不到人才是正常的吧，上田坐在地板上，自嘲的笑笑。

但是无论如何都要坚持到明天，上田不想留这么认输，就算干坐着也要坐到明天早上。他抱着毛毯在沙发上坐下，打开了电视，盯着电视里喋喋不休的搞笑艺人嘴唇发呆。

我好冷啊，中丸。有个声音在心底说。

几乎是看到东方泛白的瞬间，上田从沙发上一跃而下，推开屋门就想喊中丸的名字“Na……！”

漫天的白色相纸劈头而来，轻飘飘地越过刺拳组成的防护线盖到身上。上田索性放弃了攻击，他随便抓了一张相纸，上面印着的赫然是昨晚他坐在沙发上的样子。

“！！！”

他在拳击馆挥出拳头的样子，缠纱布的手的特写，在等拉面的时候玩手机的侧脸，站在冰柜前挑啤酒的背影……昨晚十点的照片，十一点的照片，十二点的照片，一点的照片，悬挂在沙发正上方的时钟残忍地告诉上田这些都不是同一张照片。

上田颤抖着手翻开趴在地面的白色相纸，每一张都是不同的自己，皱眉的，笑的，面无表情的，只有一个背影的，林林总总。

多可笑，连自己都保护不了啊，这对拳头。

10.

中丸打开门的时候看到的就是跪着的上田和散落一地的白色相纸。

“上田！”中丸扶着那具摇摇欲坠的身体，“上田你还好吗？”凉意透过上田薄薄的衣服，传到了中丸的手心。

中丸没有收到上田的任何回应，上田睁着眼睛，瞳孔却没有焦距，嘴巴微张，小声却疾速地喘着气。中丸咬咬牙，将上田一只手搭上自己的肩膀，捞起他的身体，把人搬进了自己的屋子，小心翼翼地放在床上，转头就想回去清理那些相纸，那些可是重要的东西。

“不要——我不要在这里——”衣服的下摆被抓住了。

“不要害怕，”中丸蹲下身子，搂住了眼前的人，“这里是中丸雄一的家，中丸雄一的床上，”中丸低声地在上田的耳边说道，缓慢而又坚定“中丸雄一会保护你的。”

“中、丸”上田无意识地重复着四个音节，紧绷的肌肉逐一松弛，熟悉的香味安抚着受惊的神经，困意排山倒海般袭来，手指再也抓不住布料，他终于睡过去了。

“乖孩子，”中丸把怀里的人放回自己睡的位置，掖好被子，“接下来的事情就由我来解决，安心睡吧。”

“你们的任务就完成了。”中丸把白色的相纸摞成一叠，塞进黄色的牛皮纸袋，“那么再见。”牛皮纸袋被放进了写着粉碎的箱子里。

11.

“龙也，想出去走走吗？”中丸走进卧室问道，他换了身衣服，看起来像是要外出。

上田坐在床上不出声，把头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的。

那件事以后，他再没有踏出过中丸家的大门，不肯碰原来的任何东西，只有带有中丸气息的物品能够稍微平复他的情绪。中丸的衬衫松松垮垮地挂在上田的肩头，袖口刚好挡住了手掌，裤子也是在脚边叠了一圈又一圈。

“你看你的头发太长啦，我们去剪掉好不好？”中丸坐到上田旁边，用手给上田梳理着头发，原来的金色掉的差不多了，混着新长出来的黑色头发，显得有点滑稽。

“不要……不要出去，外面，照片，我不出去！”绕了半天终究是没有说出那个理由，上田低着头，手上攥着毯子，不去看中丸。

“我和你一起，他看不到你的。”中丸耐心的掰开折磨毯子的手指，放在自己的手上，“我们去变身，变成他不认识的样子好不好？”

“……你来。”闷闷的声音。

“那我剪丑了你可不能生气。”中丸拍拍上田的手，示意他跟自己去浴室。

咔擦，咔擦，中丸操着剪刀，细心地给上田打理着头发，把向前拨的头发剪成刚刚过眉的刘海，扎耳朵的部分也一一梳理服帖，再给后脑勺的部分稍微打薄——这样睡觉的时候不容易压到。上田的身体随着剪刀的节奏而颤抖，刀片摩擦的声音总能让他联想到相机的快门声，”中丸......我不想剪了。“上田捂住腹部，从刚刚开始，腹部隐隐的痛感开始变得尖锐而强烈，刺得他快要直不起腰。

”又胃痛了吗？“中丸赶紧放下剪刀，用大块的海绵清理上田颈边和脸上的碎发，”抱歉我没想到这点，不剪了不剪了。”又让龙也紧张了，真是的，他在心里责怪自己，不过也做的差不多了，接下来就是......“龙也我们换个颜色好不好？他没见过的。”只有我才能看见的。

“我，我想要布洛芬.......”身下的人显然没有在意到最后那句话，上半身几乎是紧贴着大腿，眼睛死死地望着高台上的白色药箱。

“吃太多止痛片对身体不好，龙也的身体素质那么好，可以自己挺过去的对不对？”轻柔的声音配上的却是完全不温柔的话语，中丸有些强硬地拉起上田的身体，用粗条的绑带将他的身体和椅背固定在一起，“我们换成栗色吧。”中丸一边说着一边自顾自地调着染发剂。

就在上田觉得自己的腹部就快要开出一个洞的时候，中丸终于解开了包在头上的头套，将他的头往后按。“再坚持五分钟哦，很快就能变身成功了。”温热的水洒在头顶，然后顺着头部的线条向下滑，在到达颈部前离开，中丸的手在搓揉着自己的头发，不远处的下水道有水流撞击金属的声音。

把事情交给中丸就好了吧？毕竟那是中丸啊，会保护自己的，世界上最温柔的中丸啊。

上田不再反抗，顺从地让中丸给他洗头，吹头。

中丸说的不会有错的。

“很好看哦，我们龙也。”上田被推到镜子前，这是他几个月以来第一次照镜子。栗色的头发乖巧地垂在脸边，肌肉因为荒废的锻炼和持续的消化不良而瓦解，消瘦的身体藏在中丸略微宽大的衣服里。“绝对不会被认出来的，相信我。”中丸靠在上田的耳边说道。

“嗯。”上田轻轻地应了一句，转过去想找那个强大的躯体。

“拜托了雄一，请不要离开我。”上田第一次主动地抱住了中丸。

“怎么会呢，我永远都会在你的左右。”不管多少次，都把你从垃圾堆里面刨出来，再珍重地放回我的身边。

这条街上不再有一个叫上田龙也的酷盖了。

-END=


End file.
